Fade Away, Fade Away
by Miwo
Summary: Gumi is an orphan who lives with her fake family. Only one thing is keeping her from deep misery: Kaito Shion. Gumi had always liked Kaito, but he is dating Miku. What Gumi doesn't know is there is someone who loves her just as much as she loves Kaito. KaitoxGumixLen, maybe some MikuxLuka later. I might have slight VY2xGumi if you guys want. Nothing too inappropriate. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Home

**Chapter One: Welcome to my Home**

Gumi spread herself across her bed and sighed. The day had been terrible, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She had made almost twenty five dollars in tips that afternoon, and of course someone just had to come and steal it. Lily would be disappointed, she knew.

"GUMI! IT'S YOU'RE TURN TO COOK DINNER!" Cul screamed from the kitchen. Gumi grunted and walked gloomily down the stairs.

"Yay! Gumi's cooking today!" Gachapoid cheered, pounding his little hands happily on the kitchen table! "And not Lily!" Lily glared at her little brother, while Cul tried hard not to crack up.

Gumi smiled and got ingredients out of the cabinet. "Where's Gakupo?" she asked, realizing her oldest brother wasn't with the rest of her family. Lily sighed and pulled out the chair next to Gachapoid. "He's working late tonight. I'm worried that he won't get any sleep tonight. Plus you all have school tomorrow."

Gumi, Gakupo, Cul, Lily, and Gachapoid were all orphans that lived in a small house they could barely afford. They were so close; they even called each other "brother" or "sister". Although, none of them even looked like each other except Gumi and Gachapoid.

Since Gachapoid was too young to go to school, Lily, the most responsible, stayed home everyday to look after him. She hoped that Gumi, the smartest, would one day get a job to make money for the family. Gumi didn't like this pressure; she wanted to be an artist when she grew up. Of course, she knew this would never happen.

Gumi smiled when she heard the word "school". The one thing that didn't keep her from having a mental breakdown everyday was school. That was because of one boy who was in almost all of her classes, Kaito Shion.

Gumi had liked Kaito for as long as she could remember. He was sweet, cute, and smart. His sea blue hair fell slightly past his ears, with his bangs slightly touching his eyebrows. He had matching colored eyes and a beautiful smile. Gumi had never seen Kaito smile directly at her, but she had caught glimpses of him smiling at Miku, his girlfriend.

"Gumi! Are you done yet?! I'm hungry!" Gachapoid jumped up and down.

"Huh? Oh!" Gumi snapped out of her daydream. She took some plates out of the cabinet and gave them to everyone. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to my Problems

**Chapter Two: Welcome to my Problems**

Gumi looked around the hallway for Kaito. She knew she probably wouldn't talk to him; she just wanted to see his face. As she continued forward, failing to see Kaito, she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Gumi said apologetically. She looked up to see that the person she bumped into was Len Kagamine.

"It's fine." Len started to walk away when Gumi saw something on the ground. "Um, Len!"

Len turned around, his face showing no emotion. "I think you dropped something," Gumi said, picking up what she had seen on the ground. "Oh, thanks, my notebook." Len took the notebook from Gumi's hands. Their eyes met, and for the first time Gumi noticed how blue Len's eyes were. Not an ocean-blue like Kaito's, but more of a sky-blue. As light as they were, they seemed depressed.

"Are-are you okay?" Gumi asked, concerned.

Len nodded, but he still looked sad. "Yes, why?"

"No reason!" She instantly regretted asking. "Er, see you around!" She walked away, feeling awkward. Why would she even engage in conversation with him? Len was one of the quietest people she knew, even quieter than Gakupo.

When Gumi got home, she saw Lily and Gakupo sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. Cul wasn't there, and neither was Gachapoid. _They're probably in their rooms, _she thought. Still, she couldn't hear a thing except Lily and Gakupo's muffled conversation. Cul and Gachapoid were always so loud Gumi could hear them even before she stepped in the house.

Gumi walked up the stairs, to Cul's room. Still, nothing. She knocked on the door, and there was no answer. "Cul! Are you there?" No response. "Gumi…" Lily started, hearing her younger sister making a racket.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lily! It's just Cul and Gachapoid are so quiet, I need to check on them! Cul, I'm coming in there!"  
"Gumi," Lily repeated, a little louder.

"One second, Lily!" Gumi tried to kick Cul's door open multiple times. The door still wouldn't open, and still Cul didn't say a word. Gumi was being awfully loud, attempting to kick open the door, and she was sure it probably annoyed the hell out of Lily. She didn't want to disrespect her sister, but she still had to see what was going on with her _other_ sister. "Cul! Open up!"

"Gumi!"

"Just wait, will you?" She kept kicking and kicking the door, over and over, until "GUMI! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

At Gakupo's words, the door swung open. Both Gumi and Lily fell silent. Gumi covered her mouth, surprised by her introverted brother's commands. She looked down the stairs at Gakupo, then back to Cul's room. No one was inside. Gumi could see a note on her bed, but didn't dare to go any further into Cul's room.

"Come downstairs, please." Gakupo was calmer now, but still with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Gumi obeyed and walked cautiously down the steps. Gakupo gestured his hand towards the couch. Gumi sat down nervously, and was followed by Lily.

"Gumi, we need to talk to you," Lily said sadly.

"Sh-shoot," Gumi stuttered.

"Um…" Lily started. "Early today, R-Ryuto ran." _Ryuto?_ Gumi thought. _No one ever calls Gachapoid by his real name._

Gumi thought for a while on her choice of words. "Ran where?"

Lily sighed heavily, her voice cracking, as if she were about to cry. "Into the street."

Gumi blinked. "What?"

"He was hit by a car. I had to rush him to the hospital. Cul and Gakupo got out of school early to come see him." Lily looked at the ground.

"Cul said she's not coming back until Ryuto gets better," Gakupo finished.

Gumi had a wild range of emotions. Shock, greif, sadness, but most of all…anger.

"Why didn't you get ME out of school early?" Gumi stood up.

Lily took her eyes off the floor and onto Gumi. "What?"

"I said, why didn't you take ME out of school early?! I care about Gachapoid just as much as the rest of you! Don't you think _I _would have wanted to see him?!"

"Gumi…"

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT! YOU CALL YOURSELF THE 'MOTHER' OF THE FAMILY AND YET YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ONE OF YOUR FAKE 'CHILDREN'!"

"Calm down…" Gakupo put his hand on Gumi's shoulder, but she instantly slapped it off.

"No! I want Lily to answer me!"

Lily cracked. She stood up and shrieked. "BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE RYUTO ANYMORE! I'M MAKING SURE YOU _STAY AWAY_ FROM HIM!"

"Why the hell would you do THAT?! I'm his sister, and I have every right to see him!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Lily was about to attack Gumi, and Gakupo had to pin her arms behind her back to restrain her. Gumi stood motionless, filled with anger and confusion.

"You're his SISTER! He's your BROTHER! Cul, Gakupo, and I are just some strangers that he lives with!"

"You're crazy! NONE OF US ARE RELATED, you idiot!"

Lily screamed and tried to escape Gakupo's grasp. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RELATED DOESN'T MEAN HE LOVES ME ANY LESS!"

"Lily, stop! She doesn't know! _He_ doesn't know!" Gakupo tried hard to stop the obvious physical fight that was about to break out. Of course, even the nicest of people couldn't stop what was coming.

Lily broke free and extended her fist to Gumi. Gumi blocked and grabbed Lily's wrist like it was nothing. For a while, Gakupo stood paralyzed with shock, Gumi, still in shock, clenched onto Lily, as Lily was helpless, tears strolling down her pale cheeks.

They just stood there. People could've thought time had stopped on them, except for Lily's terrible loud crying. They were all helpless, paralyzed, until they heard a knock on the door. Gumi let go of Lily's wrist, letting her flee to her room. Gakupo walked away, unsure of what to do. Gumi, being the only one left, went to open the door.

"Hi! I-erm-came to meet my new neighbors, but I can hear you're kind of…busy." Gumi stared at the boy answering the door. He was tall, not as tall as Gakupo, but still tall. He had silky pink hair weighed down by his hat, making his long bangs fall over his emerald eyes. He was handsome, that's for sure.

"Yeah…well, not anymore, I guess. So you're new in the neighborhood?"

"Yep! Just moved here a few hours ago." The boy seemed super friendly, and despite all that had just happened, he made her smile. He also reminded her of someone…

"Um, this may sound weird, but do you know a boy named Kaito Shion?" Gumi asked, blushing a little after saying his name.

"Kaito Shion? I don't think I've ever heard of him before."

"Oh. You just look a lot like him…"

_Way to go, Gumi! You just made yet another conversation with a boy uncomfortable, _she thought.

"Oh! Okay. Well, I best be going. Nice to meet you!" The boy smiled at Gumi and started walking to what must have been his house when Gumi realized "Wait! I still don't know you're name!"

The boy turned and smiled again. "My name is VY2, but you can call me Yuuma!"

"Yuuma…My name is Gumi, Gumi Megpoid."

"Great to meet you! I'll see you at school tomorrow; do you go to Yamaha High?"

"Y-Yeah! I do!"

"Cool! See you then!" Yuuma ran to his house, still looking back and waving to Gumi in the process. Gumi smiled a bit.

"See you then…" she said to herself.

* * *

**Ooo sad, isn't it? Don't worry, it won't be this sad throughout the series. Thanks so much for reading and please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Rooftop

_Gachapoid. Gachapoid. Gachapoid. Kaito. Gachapoid. Lily. Kaito. Kaito. Gachapoid. Yuuma._

Gachapoid was in the hospital. Kaito was dating the most popular girl in the school. Lily was insane. And Yuuma was just across the street.

"Hello?" Yuuma answered at the door. He smiled ear to ear when he saw the green-haired girl at the door. "Gumi! What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little frustrated." _Why did I say that to him? He must think I complain about everything._

"Do you…wanna come in and talk about it?" Yuuma asked, cocking his head slightly and leaning against the door pane.

"Y-Yeah, can I?" Gumi looked at Yuuma and again thought of how much he resembled Kaito. It was like she had her own Kaito that was actually willing to talk to her. Yuuma held open the door and directed Gumi inside. She walked in, followed by Yuuma.

"And then Lily hates me now and I'm really not sure why. I'm sorry if I'm babbling, I'm just glad I have someone to talk to."

Yuuma smirked and chuckled a little. "What? Did I say something?" Gumi said confused.

"Well, I'll admit that for only knowing me for a day, you sure like to talk to me." Gumi was embarrassed, and Yuuma noticed. "No, no! I mean that in a good way! It's good that you're comfortable with new people!"

"Gumi!" _Oh no, I'm going to embarrass myself again. Why, Yuuma?_

"Hey, Yuuma."

"You wanna sit with me?" It was lunch time, and Gumi (again) had no one to sit with, until Yuuma showed up. Somehow, Yuuma had befriended a lot of people. And popular people, too! Luka, Miku, Teto, Rin, Miki, and…Kaito.

_There's no way...There's no way…There's NO WAY. _"Sure."

_Really?!_ Gumi thought angrily to herself.

Yuuma pulled out the chair next to him and gestured to Gumi. What luck was that the chair was ALSO next to Kaito.

"Hey, Gumi, right?"

Gumi panicked. "Er…ye-yeah…My name's Gumi. G-U-M-I."

Really? Out of all the things she could say right then in there, she _spelled out her name?_

To Gumi's surprise, Kaito started chuckling. "You're funny."

"Really? I am?" Gumi's heart jumped.

Miku laughed too. For a second, Gumi forgot she was there. Miku, the nicest, most popular girl in the school. And she just held Kaito's hand. The few seconds that Gumi had been happy about were crushed by reality. And then again.

"So Gumi how's Gachapoid?" Gumi wasn't even sure who asked. By the time she heard her brother's name she got up and fled the cafeteria.

"Wait, Gumi!" Kaito called out. "Where are you going?" Gumi could sense Kaito following her, but she didn't bother to turn around.

"I don't know." Gumi sighed and walked faster.

"But the bell's about to ring!"

"Okay," Gumi said, so carelessly she almost forgot she was talking to Kaito Shion. She could hear him stop in his tracks; he probably gave up on her.

Gumi saw a flight of stairs. They were probably up to the roof. Perfect. She climbed up the staircase, holding back tears. Once she got to the top, she heavily sighed and leaned against the railing. The bell rang.

"You shouldn't be up here."

Gumi jumped, surprised by the voice. She looked over and saw it belonged to Len Kagamine. "Same to you…"

He chuckled. "I'm up here all the time and you're the first one to come up here besides me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Len stared at Gumi. He smirked and walked up to her. "Leave me alone. I just wanna be by myself, okay?"

"Fair enough." Gumi sat down, and Len did the same. They sat in silence for a moment until Gumi said "Okay, maybe not."

Len laughed. "What's up?"

Gumi looked at her feet. "My brother was hit by a car. And-"

"Kaito has a girlfriend." Gumi was appalled. How did he know?! Did everyone _else _know?!

Len saw Gumi's face and knew what she was thinking. "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, no one else knows."

"H-how?"

Len sighed and looked at the clouds. "I know a lot. Not just about you." Gumi was silent. She didn't really think of Len knowing everything about her as creepy, but actually kind of…nice. At least she had someone to talk to.

"Do you…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…think he'll ever like me?"

Len stood up. "Dunno." The bell rang. "I'm going to class."

Gumi held her hand to Len. Len pulled her up, and then immediately walked down the stairs afterwards. "I hope your brother gets better."

"Yeah" Gumi said. "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to my Confusion

**Hey guys! Miwo here! Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me! I'd appreciate it if you guys review this so I can see what you think. I'm open to any feedback! Also, please tell me if you like KaitoxGumi, LenxGumi, or YuumaxGumi better! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to my Confusion**

Finally, the week was over. Gumi sat up in her bed, staring at Yuuma's house through the window. He had gone off somewhere for the weekend. It's not like Gumi would have gone to see him, she had already gone to his house far too many times. Gakupo even thought Yuuma was Gumi's boyfriend and gave his sister "the talk". She _really_ didn't want that to happen again.

"I really need to have a female friend," Gumi said to herself. Yes, she occasionally talked to Luka Megurine and Miki, but she never really went to their houses or anything. She used to always hang out with Cul, but after Gachapoid got hit by a car she was practically living in the hospital. Also, your best friend being your "sister" was kind of pathetic.

That gave Gumi an idea. She hadn't seen Gachapoid since the accident, and now was a perfect time to do so. She ran down the stairs, grabbing her favorite coat. "Where are you going?" Lily said, sneaking behind Gumi. She jumped. "To the hospital. Problem?"

Lily smiled slightly and shook her head. "I haven't talked to you yet today. I just wanted to say…sorry about the other day."

Although Gumi was aggravated about Lily's breakout, she couldn't stay mad at her sister. Gakupo had told Gumi earlier why Lily cracked. Apparently, Gachapoid was related to Gumi. Gakupo was surprised at Gumi's lack of reaction. Honestly, Gumi didn't feel any different. She had already thought of everyone in that house as her family, and finding out that one of her "siblings" was related to her by blood was like telling someone something they already knew.

"No need to apologize. You wanna come with me?"

"That's fine. I need to clean today. Better get on that."

Gumi nodded. She opened the door and walked outside. It was freezing. She ran to the direction of the hospital, hoping to warm up.

* * *

"Hi, Gachapoid." Gumi stroked the forehead of her sleeping brother. Next to her was Cul, snoring on the couch next to Gachapoid's futon. Gumi sighed and snapped her fingers in Cul's face. "GAH GUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I came to check on you guys. You were snoring."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

Cul tackled Gumi. "GAAAAAAH STUPID OTAKU! I'M GONNA SNEAK IN YOUR ROOM AT NIGHT AND STEAL ALL YOUR SOUL EATER NOVELS!"

"Noooooo! You wouldn't!" Gumi screamed. The girls started laughing hysterically, until they heard a small yawn. "Hi Gumi…"

"Gachapoid! You're awake!" Gumi rushed over to him, holding his teeny hands. "You came to visit me!" he cheered, his voice cracking.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"Guess what, Gumi! I'm coming home in a week!" Gumi smiled, and looked at Cul. She mouthed "Is this true?" Cul nodded and smirked.

* * *

"Gumi?"

"Huh?" Gumi turned around. There was Kaito, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. "K-Kaito? What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I actually came to see your brother. I wanted to make sure he was okay, you know?"

"That's…that's really nice, Kaito."Gumi blushed and turned away.

"Gumi, you're cheeks are bright red. Are you cold?"

"Uh…y-yeah! It's freezing r-right?" She quickly changed the subject. "So, how's Miku?"

Kaito cocked his head. Gumi held her breath. He looked so cute when he was confused! "Who?"

"Um, Miku. Your girlfriend?"

"Oh! Miku! Yeah, she's good." He rubbed his neck.

Gumi checked her watch. "Well, I better go. Bye!" She rushed out of the hospital, her mind full of questions. How did Kaito forget his girlfriend's name? Why was he visiting someone he never met?

She at first intended to go home, but she found herself walking in circles. Then a thought crossed her mind. _Maybe Len knows. He knows everything._

"I'll ask Len on Monday," she told herself.

"Ask me what?" Gumi jumped. Len had been behind her. "How long have you been there?!" Len shrugged. "I just got here a few seconds ago. What did you want to ask me?"

"Wait, why are you in a suit?" Gumi saw Len was wearing a grey striped three piece. "Uh-"

Len looked down at himself, realizing he was wearing a fancy suit. "Why, do you like it?" He smirked.

"Is that your lame attempt at flirting?"

He laughed. "Sure. If you're desperate enough to think that, I'll let you have this one." Gumi opened her mouth as if she were offended. "Am not desperate!"

"Whatever."

"Gah! You didn't even answer me!"

"Oh." Len brushed some dust off his shoulders. "Rin made me dress like this. Miku invited me to her party or something. I'm already late."

"Miku is having a party? Why isn't Kaito there?"

Len blinked. "Um…I guess he's…sick…"

"No he's not, I just saw him," Gumi retorted.

Len sighed and started to walk away from Gumi. As he walked he said "Well, I don't know. Bye."

"Wait!" Gumi tried to follow Len, but she decided it was a lost cause. There was no way he would tell her anything, no matter how hard she would try.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to my Triangle

_Bring bring!_ Gumi jumped out of bed, her ringtone waking her from her nap. She stretched and reached for her phone.

"Hey Gumi."

She smiled. Yuuma had finally texted her. She immediately replied.

"Yuuma! I can't wait for you to get back!"

"Yeah, well my family's actually gonna stay here for another week. "

Gumi sighed. Great, now she had absolutely no one to talk to for another week. She considered Len, but after their little meet the day before, he just made up an excuse to leave every time she tried talked to him. Gumi was about to text back Yuuma, but he beat her to it.

"Hey Gumi?"

"Yeah?"

"You like to draw, right? Can you draw me a picture?"

Gumi grinned. With everything going on, she hadn't drawn in a long time. She forgot how drawing helped her clear her mind. This was just what she needed.

"Of course!"

She set her phone aside and took out her sketch book. Her pencil hit the paper as she drew out her emotions.

* * *

"Len!" It was Monday afternoon. Gumi had been looking for Len at school all day, and she finally found him.

Len turned around. He walked faster when he saw Gumi. This didn't stop her. "Len!" she said louder. He stopped in his tracks, sighing. He turned slowly and put on a fake smile.

"Finally, you're not avoiding me! What was up with yesterday?"

The bell rang and Gumi could see a tiny smile of relief form on Len's lips. "Well, better go. Don't want to be late for class."

Gumi grabbed his arm. She was done with boys playing games with her. "You NEVER want to go to class on time. Come on, Len. I'm not taking any more crap from you."

Len snickered. "Looks like someone is a bit straight-forward today." He grabbed her shoulder with the arm that she didn't have a grasp on. He leaned forward, which surprised Gumi, making her let go of Len's arm. He whispered in her ear. "I'm. Not. Telling."

"U-Uh…" Gumi stammered.

Len laughed. "You liked that a little bit, didn't you?"

Gumi lightly slapped him. "S-Shut up!" She lowered her voice. "You know I like Kaito."

Len shrugged. Gumi was scowling at Len when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?"

Yuuma smiled."Hi."

Gumi's eyes widened. Len chuckled and walked to class. Gumi tackled Yuuma, not caring that she had missed almost a whole period. "You told me you were gonna be GONE for a whole WEEK! You big fat liar!"

"Ah! Stop it!" Yuuma tried to stop Gumi from squeezing the life out of him, but she was too persistent. "I just wanted to surprise you!"

"I hate surprises! Just tell me next time!" Yuuma laughed. "Why are you laughing?!" This just made him laugh more. His laughter was contagious to Gumi. "St…stop! Y-You're m-making me l-laugh!"

They laughed for a while, until Yuuma said something that threw Gumi off. "Oh, hey Kaito!" Gumi jumped off of Yuuma and turned around to see Kaito behind her. She brushed herself off and stood on her toes to look taller. "Hi, Kaito."

He smiled and nodded to Gumi, then looked back at Yuuma. "You guys are together? Finally! Len told me you were."

Gumi almost choked on her own spit. Yuuma bit his lip. _I am going to _kill _Len_, Gumi thought. She ran off when the bell to go home rang, determined to get Len. "Er-So…I have to tell him now?" Yuuma said as Gumi fled the scene. "Okay then."

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Home."

"You know what I mean," Gumi said, her ears practically pouring out steam.

Len sighed. "What is with you today? If you're going to just get angry whenever you talk to me, then don't."

"How can you be talking to me like that after what you did?" Gumi tried to look sad, but she failed miserably and ended up looking irritated.

"About Yuuma?" Len kicked a rock, avoiding Gumi's gaze. "I'm just helping you get Kaito. Don't dwell on it."

"Really?! So my life is your little game? Is this part of your master plan?! Don't you even know that he has a girlfriend?!" she wiped her tears, her face completely flushed. _Why the hell am I crying? _

"I don't know why you're so mad. I do this for everyone." Len was so calm; it just angered Gumi even more.

"Really? Because it seems like it's only me!" Len went silent. He walked away without even saying goodbye. "Len!" _Oh my God, I am such a jerk, _she thought. "Len! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I just-"

Len turned to Gumi and pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers. Gumi's eyes where huge, shocked with the series of events. She pulled away, speechless. "Look behind you."

There was Kaito, a block behind them. "Len, you're such a liar," he said, snickering.

"You're welcome," Len whispered in Gumi's ear.

* * *

**Hey guys! I was very disappointed with this chapter. I promise it will get better after this. Also, Gacha will come back home in the next chapter. ^_^**

**Anyways, this was a pretty confusing chapter(I have terrible writer's block this week), so here's a short summary.**

**Yuuma comes home.**

**Kaito thinks Yuuma and Gumi are in a relationship because Len told him they were. (Yuuma tells Kaito they aren't.)**

**Gumi gets mad at Len for messing with her life.**

**Len kisses Gumi because Kaito is behind them and he is trying to get Kaito jealous to help Gumi.**

**(Yeah, it's bad, I know.)**

**Long footnote. Sorry. Anyway, I have just finished writing a oneshot based on Circus Monster (no romance or yuri). I think I'm going to be doing a lot of oneshots based on Vocaloid songs, so if you have any suggestions, please give them to me! Thanks! **

**Please R&R on this and my other story! I really would like to have your feedback!**

**~Miwo**


End file.
